The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to a system and method for playing a music video game with a drum system video game controller.
Video games provide a source of entertainment for many people. More specifically, video games provide an interactive experience for a player, an experience that can be both interesting and challenging. Video games may provide players the opportunity to engage in activities otherwise unavailable to them, or activities which may, except through the simplification provided by video games, otherwise require extensive training or practice. Video games may also provide for increasing levels of difficulty, allowing for growth of player capabilities.
Music based multi-player video games utilizing simulated musical instruments are popular video games. Video game controllers used in such games may generally replicate the shape of a musical instrument, allowing players the opportunity to more fully enmesh themselves in a music creation experience. Furthermore, proficiency at playing simulated musical instruments in video game environments may be more easily achieved than becoming proficient at using real musical instruments. Therefore, in many instances, much of the joy associated with successfully playing a musical instrument may be experienced even if a player has not contributed years to practicing and mastering the craft.